It is well known that many people are required to use body waste bags after undergoing colostomy, ileostomy, or other similar surgery on their intestinal or urinary tract. Subsequent to surgery, in which portions of the intestinal or urinary tract are removed, the waste products produced by the body are excreted at the residual opening, or stoma, formed in the abdominal wall. Excreta is typically collected by attaching an ostomy bag having a mating ring to an attachment appliance which is affixed to the outer side of the stoma. Such ostomy bags must be periodically evacuated and sanitized whenever the bag becomes partly filled with excrement, typically several times a day. While it is possible to simply remove and discard the ostomy bag each time the bag is soiled, it is not desirable for economical reasons. Further, it is not hygienically safe to dispose of a full ostomy bag into general waste facilities, and accordingly it is preferable to transfer the contents of an ostomy bag into a toilet facility.
Ostomy bag cleaning devices have been developed for the cleaning of ostomy bags, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,076 to Dickstein which provides a flexible tube mounted within a funnel-shaped pan which is used to provide flushing water into an ostomy bag for cleaning. However, this device can only practically be used to clean an ostomy bag that has a bottom opening and in use, will result in splashing of soiled water on the user. Further, this device does not provide the ability to clean an ostomy bag in a location other than home or hospital facility, in the case where an ostomy patient is otherwise healthy and able to travel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an ostomy bag cleaning appliance which provides hygienic and efficient cleaning of an ostomy bag, which is convenient and easy to operate, and which can be adapted for portable use.